A Blockbuster Battle
A Blockbuster Battle is the second episode of anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This episode is prominent for the first appearance of Rick and Kine and also the first appearance of the Stone Copy Ability. Synopsis Episode Summary The episode starts off when Tiff, Tuff, the three Cappy kids, Lololo & Lalala, and Kirby are jumping rope. It suddenly starts to rain and the kids have to find shelter. Kirby runs up a tree and into Torkori's nest. Torkori pushes him out and Tiff asks the Cappy kids' mom to live here. Sadly, Kirby is rejected. Tiff and Tuff go on a quest to find Kirby a new home. Chef Kawasaki is the first that accepts their request and gives Kirby a job as a waiter while he stays. King Dedede and Escargoon go in the restaurant and cause Kirby trouble by tripping him, thus making him spill the food all over the place. Chef Kawasaki then fires Kirby. Dedede and Escargoon then tell Torkori to prevent Kirby from finding a home. While Kirby was working for Professor Curio, Torkori dropped a vase on Kirby's head. Kirby struggled to get it off, but fell over and broke it, causing him to be kicked out of Curio's museum. Tiff and Tuff convince Gus to give Kirby a job. Gus accepts it and tells them that pushing the wrong buttons would cause havoc.Torkori tricks Kirby to push a button. Kirby presses the button and the gas station blows up. Coo convinces the gang to build a treehouse; they all start building it. Torkori tells Dedede the news and he becomes enraged. King Dedede then orders Blocky from Nightmare Enterprises. Later, the gang had finished with the treehouse and were celebrating Kirby's new home. As usual, the king ruined the celebration by blowing up Kirby's newly built house. King Dedede and Escargoon then place Blocky in front of Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff and immediately flee. Blocky then transforms and towers over the three. Kirby is then squashed multiple times and turns paper thin. A breeze blows Kirby towards Tiff anf Tuff and they "fatten" him up again. Kirby attempts to suck up Blocky, but it proves to be worthless because Blocky is too big and heavy. Kirby tries another attempt to suck him, but Blocky stops him and squashes him again. Before Blocky can squash him again, Tiff saves Kirby and throws him towards Torkori's nest. Blocky sees Kirby at the nest and knocks the tree down, causing Torkori to go down with it. Torkori then complains to King Dedede about what he has done, but he gets shot by his tank. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby flee to the beach, where they wonder why Kirby couldn't suck up Blocky. Meta Knight then appears and tells them that Blocky is made out of a super high-density matter and that Kirby cannot suck it up. He also tells them that if they could use Blocky's weight and strength against him, Kirby will triumph. Tiff and Tuff help Kirby train for rematch. Kirby tries sucking up a big rock, but it ends up sliding down the cliff. Tiff then realizes that that's how Kirby is going to beat Blocky. When King Dedede, Escargoon, and Blocky appear, Kirby tries to suck up Blocky. Blocky is dragged down the cliff and is turned into four smaller Blockies. Kirby manages to suck one up, granting him the Stone ability. The other three Blockies start attacking Kirby. Kirby jumps in the air and turns into his stone form, crashing down on the Blockies. The Blockies attempt to hurt Kirby, but it proves useless as Kirby cannot be hurt when on his stone form. Kirby once again crashes down on the Blockies, this time breaking them into smaller pieces. The Blockies reform and Kirby starts walking towards the cliff, below it the ocean. The Blockies then reform to the giant Blocky and he starts jumping on Kirby. Kirby keeps on walking till he gets to the cliff. He stops there while the giant Blocky is still pounding on him. The cliff breaks apart, causing both Stone Kirby and Blocky to fall into the ocean. Since Blocky is heavy, he sinks to the bottom of the ocean, but Kirby turns into normal Kirby and floats back at up to the surface. Everyone cheers for him except for Escargoon and Dedede, who is crying. Kirby finally ends up getting a house, but is kicked out by Torkori, who ends up keeping the house. Kirby decides to live and sleep in the tree outside the house throughout the rest of the anime, much to the dismay of Tiff. Changes in the dub * (CULTURAL/TEXT) DIGITAL EDIT: The Japanese katakana characters on Chef Kawasaki's Restaurant are digitally airbrushed out. * (CULTURAL/TEXT) DIGITAL EDIT: The kanji on the picture in the restaurant is replaced with a picture of Chef Kawasaki. Oddly enough, in later episodes, the picture would be left unedited. * SCENE CUT: A scene where Tiff, Tuff and others ask Chief Bookem to take Kirby in, and Kirby accidentally starts shooting with a gun is cut from the dub due to violence. * SCENE CUT: Another scene where Kirby is working at Samo's Bar was also removed due to alcohol references. * SCENE CUT: A scene at the end where Dedede hits Escargoon four times has also been removed as well, despite the scene being mostly cartoonish in nature and containing absolutely no graphic violence. * (CULTURAL/TEXT) DIGITAL EDIT: For some reason, the sticker with Kirby in a "No-Cheese!" symbol stuck on a button that caused Gus's fuel tank to explode was colored green in the English dub. Trivia * Tokkori actually first appeared in the previous, first episode (though he only gets a small cameo in the beginning of the episode). * When Kirby is working at Samo's (which was cut from the dub), Kirby wears a bowtie and holds a drink mixer in his hand, looking like the dress and pose he performs when the player gets the Mix icon in Kirby's Adventure. * Lady Like and Sir Ebrum don't appear in this episode. * Strangely, Tiff knew Blocky's name before King Dedede or Escargoon introduced him. * Kine makes a cameo in this episode. When Kirby is floating back up to the surface, he bumps into him. * The scene where Kirby mixes alcohol is a reference to the Mix ability. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes